Brotherly Betrayal
by Katfreak
Summary: One brother betrays another....anger and grief consume them both....now its too late......Transformers Animated, TFA, Jettwins. Character death, violence


**Brotherly Betrayal**

**Katfreak: Hey there! I'm back with another TFA one shot! This is based off a picture on Deviantart called "And Now You Die" by Naruto123. I asked if I could do a one shot based on it and I was given permission! I credit the idea of this fanfic to NarutoFreak123! I don't own TFA! Hope you like guys!**

* * *

Jetstorm let out a roar of fury, transforming out of his jet-mode. His fist clenched, air pressure gathering around it ominously, glaring down at the opponent below him.

"YOU!!" He shrieked, sending the most powerful gust of wind down. It hit its target hard, as it crashed thunderously into the side of the ruined building.

Jetstorm descended fast from the sky, flying to the site of the crash and landing harshly on top of the other bot.

He gripped the other's damaged and cracked head tightly, causing the bot beneath him to cry out from pain, before snarling, "YOU!! YOU!!"

A small cry escaped the other bot, which was cut off as Jetstorm relentlessly pounded his servos into the other bot.

It carried on for several moments, Jetstorm's mastery of the wind making the punches even more damaging.

Soon the scents of energon and oil reached Jetstorm's olfactory sensors, which caused him to slow down as his fury burnt out.

He stared down at the bot beneath him, who was barely alive, bleeding oil and energon from various dents and cracks in his casing, and weakly staring up at him, fluid forming at his optics.

Jetstorm felt empty, glaring down. He leant down and muttered into the others audio, "And now you die...."

A weak cry escaped the mecha, which turned into a strangled gargle as Jetstorm crushed vital cables in his neckplating.

The bot choked, trying to speak, but failing and thrashing wildly in the vain struggle to relieve the pressure.

Jetstorm didn't move an inch, and instead increased the pressure. The other bot's struggles slackened until the clawing servos weakly fell away and the tense frame eased under him.

Jetstorm watched in morbid fascination as the others bright colours faded into the dull colours of grey; his bright optics losing colour....

Jetstorm did not let go until the colour completely faded, leaving him sitting on the deceased shell, staring down at him.

The azure jet frowned, a strange feeling entering his chest plate. Looking away, he noticed something brightly coloured on the floor. It had obviously had come flying off the other either when he hit the building or when Jetstorm had barraged him.

Slipping down, he leant down to claim it, turning the item in his hands. It was bright orange goggles with yellow glass; but it was heavily damaged, one of the goggles glass missing a piece.

His red visor stared at it for a moment, the feeling turning up a notch in potency. Ice suddenly pulsed in his fuel lines and his fuel tanks seized as he soon began to recognise the item in his servos.

He shrieked in agony as his spark chamber felt like was cracking inside him, and harsh static started to whine across his processor.

He collapsed, clutching his processor, goggles tightly in his hands and his visor flashing between blood red and sky blue.

Soon, the red soon was being consumed by the blue. This battle settled after a moment, blue being the winner.

Jetstorm swayed violently as his processor fought to catch up. As full comprehension hit him, he screamed, before retching. He gasped as his fuel tanks purged themselves, tightly clutching the goggles to him.

"N-N-NO!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" wailed the jet, shaking.

The last thing he remembered was that decepticon shooting at him with a pulse of red energy, his world descending into darkness and his brother's panicked cry....

He tensed, whipping back around, facing the ruined body. He screamed again and ran to it, falling over as he crawled onto the rocks.

He let out a sob as he clutched the other's broken shell to him, "No, No, No!! I-I'm s-so sorry!! B-BROTHER!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!"

Jetstorm continued to wail, rocking himself and Jetfire's body, the sky turning thunderous and it started to rain, pouring over them both.

But Jetstorm didn't notice; nothing mattered anymore.

He had killed his brother and he wasn't coming back.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

**Katfreak: Oh dear, how Angsty is that?! What is wrong with me?! I credit the plot bunny here to NarutoFreak123 over on Deviantart! Please comment guys! Please don't flame! :( Thanks guys!**


End file.
